Model Numbers
This is a list of all the Disney Infinity model numbers. Figures *INF-1000001 - Mr. Incredible *INF-1000002 - Sulley *INF-1000003 - Captain Jack Sparrow *INF-1000004 - Lone Ranger *INF-1000005 - Tonto *INF-1000006 - Lightning McQueen *INF-1000007 - Holley Shiftwell *INF-1000008 - Buzz Lightyear *INF-1000009 - Jessie *INF-1000010 - Mike Wazowski *INF-1000011 - Mrs. Incredible *INF-1000012 - Hector Barbossa *INF-1000013 - Davy Jones *INF-1000014 - Randy *INF-1000015 - Syndrome *INF-1000016 - Woody *INF-1000017 - Mater *INF-1000018 - Dash *INF-1000019 - Violet *INF-1000020 - Francesco Bernoulli *INF-1000021 - Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey *INF-1000022 - Jack Skellington *INF-1000023 - Rapunzel *INF-1000024 - Anna *INF-1000025 - Elsa *INF-1000026 - Phineas *INF-1000027 - Agent P *INF-1000028 - Wreck-It Ralph *INF-1000029 - Vanellope *INF-1000030 - Mr. Incredible (Crystal) *INF-1000031 - Captain Jack Sparrow (Crystal) *INF-1000032 - Sulley (Crystal) *INF-1000033 - Lightning McQueen (Crystal) *INF-1000034 - Lone Ranger (Crystal) *INF-1000035 - Buzz Lightyear (Crystal) *INF-1000036 - Agent P (Crystal) *INF-1000100 - Captain America *INF-1000101 - Hulk *INF-1000102 - Iron Man *INF-1000103 - Thor *INF-1000104 - Groot *INF-1000105 - Rocket Raccoon *INF-1000106 - Star-Lord *INF-1000107 - Spider-Man *INF-1000108 - Nick Fury *INF-1000109 - Black Widow *INF-1000110 - Hawkeye *INF-1000111 - Drax *INF-1000112 - Gamora *INF-1000113 - Iron Fist *INF-1000114 - Nova *INF-1000115 - Venom *INF-1000116 - Donald Duck *INF-1000117 - Aladdin *INF-1000118 - Stitch *INF-1000119 - Merida *INF-1000120 - Tinker Bell *INF-1000121 - Maleficent *INF-1000122 - Hiro *INF-1000123 - Baymax *INF-1000124 - Green Goblin *INF-1000125 - Ronan *INF-1000126 - Loki *INF-1000127 - Falcon *INF-1000128 - Yondu *INF-1000129 - Jasmine *INF-1000130 - Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey (Crystal) *INF-1000131 - Quorra *INF-1000132 - Sam Flynn Play Sets and Toy Box-Games *INF-2000001 - Starter Pack Playsets *INF-2000002 - The Lone Ranger Play Set *INF-2000003 - Cars Play Set *INF-2000004 - Toy Story in Space Play Set *INF-2000100 - Marvel's The Avengers Play Set *INF-2000101 - Marvel's Spider-Man Play Set *INF-2000102 - Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set *INF-2000103 - Attack on Asgard *INF-2000104 - Escape from Kyln *INF-2000105 - Stitch's Tropical Rescue *INF-2000106 - Brave Forest Siege Round Power Discs *INF-3000001 - *INF-3000002 - *INF-3000003 - Bolt's Super Strength *INF-3000004 - Ralph's Power of Destruction *INF-3000005 - Chernabog's Power *INF-3000006 - C.H.R.O.M.E. Damage Increaser (Rare) *INF-3000007 - Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Damage-Inator! *INF-3000008 - Electro-Charge *INF-3000009 - Fix-It Felix's Repair Power *INF-3000010 - Rapunzel's Healing *INF-3000011 - C.H.R.O.M.E. Armor Shield *INF-3000012 - Star Command Shield *INF-3000013 - Violet's Force Field *INF-3000014 - Pieces of Eight *INF-3000015 - Scrooge McDuck's Lucky Dime (Rare) *INF-3000016 - User Control (Rare) *INF-3000017 - Sorcerer Mickey's Hat *INF-3000018 - *INF-3000019 - *INF-3000020 - *INF-3000021 - *INF-3000022 - *INF-3000023 - *INF-3000024 - *INF-3000025 - *INF-3000026 - *INF-3000027 - *INF-3000028 - *INF-3000029 - *INF-3000030 - *INF-3000031 - *INF-3000032 - *INF-3000033 - *INF-3000034 - *INF-3000035 - *INF-3000036 - *INF-3000037 - *INF-3000038 - *INF-3000039 - *INF-3000040 - *INF-3000041 - *INF-3000042 - *INF-3000043 - *INF-3000044 - *INF-3000045 - *INF-3000046 - *INF-3000047 - *INF-3000048 - *INF-3000049 - *INF-3000050 - *INF-3000051 - *INF-3000052 - *INF-3000053 - *INF-3000054 - *INF-3000055 - *INF-3000056 - *INF-3000057 - *INF-3000058 - *INF-3000059 - *INF-3000060 - *INF-3000061 - *INF-3000062 - Emperor Zurg's Wrath (Rare) *INF-3000063 - Merlin's Summon (Rare) *INF-3000164 - *INF-3000165 - *INF-3000166 - *INF-3000167 - *INF-3000168 - S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier Strike *INF-3000169 - Zeus' Thunderbolts *INF-3000170 - King Louie's Monkeys *INF-3000171 - Infinity Gauntlet (Rare) *INF-3000172 - *INF-3000173 - Sorcerer Supreme *INF-3000174 - *INF-3000175 - Chernabog's Spirit Cyclone *INF-3000176 - Marvel Team-Up: Capt. Marvel *INF-3000177 - Marvel Team-Up: Iron Patriot *INF-3000178 - *INF-3000179 - Marvel Team-Up: White Tiger *INF-3000180 - Marvel Team-Up: Yondu (Rare) *INF-3000181 - Marvel Team-Up: Winter Soldier *INF-3000182 - *INF-3000183 - Gamma Rays *INF-3000184 - Alien Symbiote *INF-3000185 - All for One *INF-3000186 - Sandy Claws' Surprise *INF-3000187 - Glory Days *INF-3000188 - Cursed Pirate Gold *INF-3000189 - Sentinel of Liberty *INF-3000190 - The Immortal Iron Fist *INF-3000191 - Space Armor *INF-3000192 - Rags to Riches *INF-3000193 - Ultimate Falcon Hexagonal Power Discs *INF-4000001 - *INF-4000002 - *INF-4000003 - *INF-4000004 - *INF-4000005 - *INF-4000006 - *INF-4000007 - *INF-4000008 - *INF-4000009 - *INF-4000010 - *INF-4000011 - *INF-4000012 - *INF-4000013 - *INF-4000014 - *INF-4000015 - *INF-4000016 - *INF-4000017 - *INF-4000018 - Mickey's Car *INF-4000019 - Cinderella's Coach *INF-4000020 - Electric Mayhem Bus *INF-4000021 - Cruella De Vil's Car *INF-4000022 - Pizza Planet Delivery Truck *INF-4000023 - Mike's New Car (Rare) *INF-4000024 - *INF-4000025 - Parking Lot Tram *INF-4000026 - Jolly Roger (Rare) *INF-4000027 - Dumbo (Rare) *INF-4000028 - Calico's Helicopter *INF-4000029 - Maximus *INF-4000030 - Agnus *INF-4000031 - Abu the Elephant (Rare) *INF-4000032 - Headless Horseman's Horse *INF-4000033 - Phillipe *INF-4000034 - Khan *INF-4000035 - Tantor *INF-4000036 - Dragon Firework Cannon *INF-4000037 - Stitch's Blaster *INF-4000038 - Toy Story Mania Blaster *INF-4000039 - Flamingo Croquet Mallet *INF-4000040 - Carl Fredricksen's Cane *INF-4000041 - Hangin' Ten Stitch With Surfboard *INF-4000042 - Condorman Glider (Rare) *INF-4000043 - WALL-E's Fire Extinguisher (Rare) *INF-4000044 - On the Grid (Rare) *INF-4000045 - WALL-E's Collection *INF-4000046 - King Candy's Dessert Toppings *INF-4000047 - *INF-4000048 - Victor's Experiments *INF-4000049 - Jack's Scary Decorations *INF-4000050 - *INF-4000051 - Frozen Flourish *INF-4000052 - Rapunzel's Kingdom *INF-4000053 - TRON Interface (Rare) *INF-4000054 - Buy N Large Atmosphere *INF-4000055 - Sugar Rush Sky *INF-4000056 - *INF-4000057 - New Holland Skyline *INF-4000058 - Halloween Town Sky *INF-4000059 - *INF-4000060 - Chill in the Air *INF-4000061 - Rapunzel's Birthday Sky *INF-4000062 - *INF-4000063 - *INF-4000064 - Astro Blasters Space Cruiser (Rare) *INF-4000065 - Marlin's Reef *INF-4000066 - Nemo's Seascape *INF-4000067 - Alice's Wonderland *INF-4000068 - Tulgey Wood *INF-4000069 - Tri-State Area Terrain *INF-4000070 - Danville Sky *INF-4000101 - Stark Tech *INF-4000102 - Spider-Streets *INF-4000103 - World War Hulk *INF-4000104 - Gravity Falls Forest *INF-4000105 - *INF-4000106 - Simba's Pridelands *INF-4000107 - *INF-4000108 - *INF-4000109 - Star-Lord's Galaxy *INF-4000110 - *INF-4000111 - *INF-4000112 - *INF-4000113 - The Sands of Agrabah *INF-4000114 - *INF-4000115 - *INF-4000116 - A Small World *INF-4000117 - View from the Suit *INF-4000118 - Spider-Sky *INF-4000119 - World War Hulk Sky *INF-4000120 - Gravity Falls Sky *INF-4000121 - Second Star to the Right *INF-4000122 - The King's Domain *INF-4000123 - *INF-4000124 - *INF-4000125 - The Rip *INF-4000126 - Forgotten Skies *INF-4000127 - *INF-4000128 - The Middle Kingdom *INF-4000129 - *INF-4000130 - *INF-4000131 - *INF-4000132 - Skies of the World *INF-4000133 - *INF-4000134 - Main Street Electrical Parade Float *INF-4000135 - Mr. Toad's Motorcar *INF-4000136 - *INF-4000137 - Alice in Wonderland's Caterpillar *INF-4000138 - Eglantine's Motorcycle *INF-4000139 - Medusa's Swamp Mobile *INF-4000140 - Hydra Motorcycle *INF-4000141 - Darkwing Duck's Grappling Gun *INF-4000142 - *INF-4000143 - The USS Swinetrek *INF-4000144 - *INF-4000145 - *INF-4000146 - Aerial Area Rug *INF-4000147 - *INF-4000148 - Spider-Buggy *INF-4000149 - *INF-4000150 - Fantasyland Carousel Horse *INF-4000151 - *INF-4000152 - Gus the Mule *INF-4000153 - *INF-4000154 - Darkwing Duck's Grappling Gun *INF-4000155 - *INF-4000156 - *INF-4000157 - Lew Zealand's Boomerang Fish *INF-4000158 - Sergeant Calhoun's Blaster *INF-4000159 - *INF-4000160 - Falcon's Wings *INF-4000161 - Mabel's Kittens for Fists *INF-4000162 - *INF-4000163 - Black Panther's Vibranium Knives *INF-4000164 - *INF-4000165 - Aladdin's Magic Carpet *INF-4000166 - Honey Lemon's Ice Capsules *INF-4000167 - Jasmine's Palace View *INF-4000168 - *INF-4000169 - *INF-4000170 - *INF-4000171 - *INF-4000172 - *INF-4000173 - *INF-4000174 - *INF-4000175 - *INF-4000176 - *INF-4000177 - *INF-4000178 - *INF-4000179 - *INF-4000180 - *INF-4000181 - *INF-4000182 - *INF-4000183 - *INF-4000184 - *INF-4000185 - *INF-4000186 - *INF-4000187 - *INF-4000188 - *INF-4000189 - *INF-4000190 - *INF-4000191 - *INF-4000192 - *INF-4000193 - Lola *INF-4000194 - Spider-Cycle (Rare) Other *INF-8032386 - Infinity Base Category:List pages Category:DI Category:DI2